A Love Long Gone
by Caro-Kitty
Summary: This is a short drable about Dracula and his lovely wives. It is actually a blend between the book and the Quebecian musical, Dracula: Entre la mort et l'amour, where my favorite singer, Bruno Pelletier plays Dracula.


**A love long gone**

He paced in his castle alone. The stone walls were a cage, a cage tinted with blood. He screamed into the night, the sound like a devil being born from the earth. His torment was unending. She was gone and he couldn't move on. His mistresses did nothing but offer temporary pleasure. Their exotic skin and sharp fangs made him feel cold inside.

"Elhemina!" He cried again, like he had done every night for years upon years. But, she was lost to him. "My lord," One of the beautiful Vampiresses, one with scarlet hair cooed, twirling a lock of his onyx hair in her slender fingers. The three circled him.

"Let us make you feel better." The brunet chimed, caressing his shoulders. "Yes my lord, let us take your mind off of things." The one with raven hair purred as she ran her long, sharp nails down his bare chest.

Dracula lolled his head back, for a moment letting lust claim his body once more. His eyes fluttered and a soft moan escaped his lips as the mistresses ran their hands across his sculpted body. An involuntary chill ran through his spine and he shuddered.

Fangs as sharp as razors slid across his exposed arms and neck. The three were excellent lovers, and on most nights he had an outlet for his despair. But tonight wasn't one of those nights.

As the burnet nibbled at his neck he hissed, but not in pleasure. The Vampiresses caught his change in mood like it was a tangible thing. "Are you not satisfied my lord?" The burnet asked, brushing her lips across the pulsing veins in his neck. He arched back in reflex, but his eyes flashed with torment.

"No. Not tonight. Leave me." Dracula said. The three women slid off of their master, leaving a trail of dark kisses in their wake. "We are sorry we could not please you our lord." They chimed, sashaying from the room, looking every part the Dark Angels they were.

Dracula lay back against the bed. He sighed, warring with himself. Part of him wanted to call them back, but a more depressed, bleak part of him held the words in his throat. He growled, an animalistic sound.

He was tired of living like this, torn between love and death. "Elhemina." He whispered into the empty air. He thought back to the moment she had turned him. It had been the most painful and exhilarating thing he had experienced. Unfortunately, Elhemina had disappeared that night and was unable to share the experience with him.

Dracula stood from his bed and walked to the balcony, which was covered in dead vines. The night was crisp, not a cloud filled the starlit sky. The moon was full. It hung high in the sky, casting rays of silver light.

The beautiful scene provided no comfort. Down below the balcony, dancing in the moonlight were his mistresses. They chanted and twirled. Dracula appreciated their beauty. He was a man, even if his heart didn't beat.

He smiled as the three slithered against each other, laughing and dancing to music only they could hear. The more he watched, the more his brain feverishly whispered it's primitive instinct. They wouldn't deny him, he knew. He changed moods more than he changed clothes.

Maybe a dance in the moonlight would help cleanse his thoughts. He stood on the ledge, vines crinkling under his weight, and with inhuman abilities, he flew down to meet the Vampiresses. He landed silently on the soft grass.

He stalked over to them. They could sense his presence, but made no advance towards him. This was a game they knew well. He was the hunter and they the prey.

He grabbed the Vampiress closest to him by her slender, pale hips. He nuzzled her scarlet hair, growling deep in his throat. She purred and slid her hands up and around his neck, gripping his onyx mane.

The others were at his sides, running their sharp nails across his back and sides. Blood trickled from the wounds and they lapped at it greedily.

Dracula hissed and bit down on the red head's neck, who in turn moaned in pleasure. "We are grateful you have joined us Master." The raven haired Vampiress said as she slid across his leg.

In response he caressed the side of her head, his mouth busily nibbling on the red head's neck. "Yes," she said, scarlet hair like flames against the night air. "We are here to serve you." She continued in a sultry tone.

"You serve well." Dracula growled against her neck, caressing the burnet as she kissed his side. The scarlet haired Vampiress turned so she faced her master. She smiled deviously, a look full of lust. Dracula snarled and rammed his mouth against hers.

He moved his searing lips across her jaw, down her neck as she arched it back, to her collar bone and sternum. He kissed the part of her breast that her corset left exposed. She arched under his touch, and he gripped her back, fingers like claws in her delicate skin.

Sounds of pleasure lifted to the moon, filling the night with carnal desire. In the distance wolves cried, and a sadness filled the crisp air. "But you forget me, my love." A voice whispered. Dracula's eyes snapped open and he jerked his head from the bosom of the scarlet haired Vampiress.

He froze when he saw her. Her onyx hair fell in gorgeous waves about her porcelain like face. Her garnet dress clung to everything above her waist. The bottom half flowed and swayed. The winds played with it, making it dance. The mistresses stood behind their master and hissed at the woman, agitated that their evening had been interrupted.

The stranger smiled, a feral smile that gave her exquisite face a dangerous look. She hissed back, and the power behind it made the Vampiresses shake and whimper.

Dracula took a step toward the stranger, his mistresses clutching his legs, trying to restrain him without seeming obvious. He hardly even noticed their whimpers of discontent, but he did feel a twinge of annoyance towards them.

He was drawn to this familiar stranger. Her aura called to him like a secret song, composed to please only his ears. Her delicious, feral smile was still in place, and he felt stripped and vulnerable in her presence.

He was used to the submissiveness of his mistresses. The only female to ever pose a threat to him was, "Elhemina?" She purred her confirmation, taking a step towards him, her hand outstretched.

The Vampiresses hissed their protests as he began to step towards the stranger. They gripped onto his legs harder. He growled with rage and annoyance, causing them to whimper and release him. They huddled behind him, envious of the attention their master was giving the stranger.

"Is it really you my love?" He whispered, hoping he wasn't just hallucinating. She laughed bitterly. "Your love? It looks as if you have many loves." She said, glaring at the three Vampiresses, who hissed at her. Dracula laughed. "You speak of the Tramps of the Night. I love them as I love the feel of silk on my skin. You, Elhemina, are my love."

She snorted. "Do you doubt me love?" He asked, insulted. "How can you still love me?" She asked, her eyes shinning like stars in the night sky. Dracula smiled, taking her outstretched hand in his, and caressed her cheek with the other.

"I've asked myself that same question for many years now, but I always seem to come up with the same answer." He said, smoothing the back of his fingers over her pale cheek. "And what was your conclusion, my love?" She whispered breathily, overwhelmed by his intoxicating scent.

"That no man can resist the Siren's alluring call, nor refuse the warm bed of the Tramp. Nor can he, my cruel and tender Elhemina, break a Vampiress' spell once she has cast it, even if he becomes one himself."

She purred. "I have missed you so much, my prince." She said, their lips so close they almost brushed against each other. "And I have missed you, my queen." Dracula replied, caressing her hips with his thumbs.

"My beautiful mistresses," He said without looking at them. "You have served me well all of these long years. Tonight, you are free to occupy whomever's bed you wish, or you may take a personal night. Whatever you wish to do, tonight you have the freedom to do so. Do not disturb us when you return. You are dismissed."

The Vampiresses smiled. "Thank you Master!" They chimed happily before taking off into the night. "Now, milady I shall give you a tour of the castle." Dracula said, never having taken his eyes off of his love.

Elhemina smiled. "Let's start with your room." She said slyly. Everything she wanted was spelled out in her eyes. Dracula growled happily. "Yes your majesty." he said, right before he kissed her. It was a hungry, needy kiss. His body went into a frenzy and Elhemina responded with equal passion.

Somehow they made it to Dracula's room without destroying much. The stone walls didn't seem as cold as confining now that she was here, pressed against them. He kissed every inch of the exposed flesh of her neck, shoulders, and breast.

She shuddered under his touch and he smiled, truly happy for the first time in centuries. Expensive clothes fell to the ground without a second thought. He paused, allowing himself to fully appreciate the beauty of her stitch less form.

He caressed her cheek softly. Such tenderness he expressed, just for a moment restraining his carnal desires. "My Elhemina." He murmured against the milky satin of her neck. She shuddered and gripped his back with clawed fingers.

The sensation broke his dam of restraint. He fell upon her like a raging storm and she welcomed him like the parched ground of the desert. Their music of love flowed from the room in waves. It caressed the night air, like a mother might caress her child. Love rolled off of them in glistening beads of sweat. Dark kisses brushed skin of ivory silk.

The dawn rose as they fell. The mistresses silently made their way back to their room, drunk off of blood and the dark powers of lust. A comfortable silence fell over the castle, and for once all was at peace within it's walls.


End file.
